


old friends, new starts

by anniemaar



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Iruka spoiling them bc they're cute, Kakashi and Anko being adorable dorks, Manga Style, Short Comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniemaar/pseuds/anniemaar
Summary: Iruka's being a little worried about his new job. Luckily, Anko and Kakashi are there to save the day.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Mitarashi Anko, Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka & Mitarashi Anko, Mitarashi Anko & Umino Iruka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93
Collections: New Beginnings - Umino Hours





	old friends, new starts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/gifts).



> This is for the [Umino Hours discord exchange](https://discordapp.com/invite/PSXy8mK) and a gift for [Dunloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/Dunloth)!! I didn't really cover all your tropes/topics but I hope you like this thing anyway ;u; ♥

  



End file.
